Still Just A Kid
by UnseenAssailant
Summary: Wendy is tired of being treated like a little kid. She's nineteen! Technically. OK, she's twelve, but that doesn't mean she can't be mature. But how can she prove it to her guildmates? Set after Tenrou Island.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just thought this was an interesting idea since a lot of people (both Fairy Tail characters and readers/viewers) see Wendy as just a cute little girl rather than one of the seven Dragonslayers. In fact, she is both but it feels like the last one is often overlooked. Also, I thought it could be pretty funny. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it :)**

Still Just A Kid

Chapter 1

Wendy Marvell awoke with a smile on her face. Today was going to be a nice relaxing day. She was planning to choose a nice easy mission and then spend the rest of the day shopping with Carla. She hopped out of bed.

"Morning, Carla!" she greeted the white cat happily.

"Good morning, Wendy, how did you sleep?" Carla returned pleasantly.

"Great," the sky Dragonslayer answered, looking for an outfit in her wardrobe. She quickly dressed into her regular green Nirvit-style dress, adding "I can't wait for today, I hope we can find a good job."

"I'm sure we will but aren't you going to take a shower first?" Carla looked at her seriously.

"I don't need to. Come on, let's go!" Wendy ran out the room with Carla flying close behind.

"I really think you should-"

"Carla, don't treat me like a little kid!"

"Whatever, child, I suppose you'll just have to learn the hard way."

The pair arrived at the Fairy Tail guild hall and before heading to the mission board, went to see their friends. They weren't hard to find since Natsu and Gray were shouting louder than anyone else and Lucy was desperately trying to calm them while Happy was encouraging the fight. Erza watched on in silence, waiting for the perfect moment to intervene in the most intimidating way possible. She had to finish her cake first, though.

"Hey, guys! How is everyone?" Wendy greeted them.

"Hi, Wendy, hi, Carla, things are going... great," Lucy replied half-heartedly.

"Carla, I saved you a fish!" Happy announced proudly, although Carla turned her nose up at it with a "hmph".

"Hey, Wendy, what's u-" Natsu began, before sniffing the air around himself. He followed the scent to his blue-haired companion until his nose was in her hair.

"Um, Natsu?"

"What are you doing, Flame-Brain? That's creepy!" Gray shouted at the fire Dragonslayer.

"Wendy. Why do you smell like that?" Natsu asked, forgetting to be polite.

"H-huh? Like what?"

"I dunno. It's not bad, it's just weird."

"Oh."

"Come to think of it, it does smell like you haven't washed in a while," Lucy said, hoping she wasn't hurting Wendy's feelings. "When did you last have a shower?"

"Um. I don't know. A month ago?" Wendy replied timidly.

"WHAT? THAT LONG?" Lucy and Gray screamed. Carla facepalmed. Wendy blushed heavily. Natsu and Happy looked confused.

"I don't get it, what's so bad about that?" Natsu asked through a mouthful of meat.

"Aye!"

"Why has it been so long?" Lucy asked.

"Um, well, I just thought... well, since Natsu doesn't do it, maybe Dragonslayers didn't... need to?" Wendy looked down in shame.

"That's fine, you don't!" Natsu supplied helpfully.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

Deciding it was time, Erza slammed her fists into their heads.

"Look, uh, Wendy," Lucy tried to find the right words. "Natsu's an idiot. We all know that, right?" Everyone except Natsu nodded. "So, don't do anything he does without checking with someone else. Of course you need to shower. Even Dragonslayers. How d'you think Gajeel managed to attract Levy?" She gave the sky Dragonslayer a cheeky grin.

"I guess that's true..."

"Awww, you're so cute, Wendy. You're one of the only kids in the guild and you're absolutely adorable!"

Wendy's face reddened again.

"Uh, OK, I'm gonna take a shower now." And with that, she was gone.

* * *

"'So cute'? 'Absolutely adorable'?" Wendy wasn't sure she wanted to be treated like that. She wasn't that small. She had to make everyone see she was just as mature as they were. "Carla, am I cute?"

"Of course you are, child. Now let's get home quickly and get you nice and clean."

"Y'know, now that I think about it, it's kinda weird, you acting like you're my mother, even though I'm older than you."

"I'm not acting like your mother! I'm simply looking out for you!"

"But I'm twice your age. I should be more responsible."

"What are you talking about?"

"Carla, I'm tired of being treated like a little kid. I want to be seen the way all the others are."

Carla sighed. "Wendy, you're only twelve. You don't need the kind of treatment adults get. Especially with wizards. Don't you understand the kind of danger adult guild members face every day? A child couldn't possibly stand up to them."

Wendy felt that her friend wasn't seeing everything. "But I'm a Dragonslayer! I can handle plenty of danger. And don't forget we were asleep for seven years on Tenrou Island so I'm technically nineteen."

"You can't use your being a Dragonslayer as an excuse for everything. It doesn't matter if you're not experienced enough to use your true power. What do you even want to prove?"

"I just don't want to be considered in the same group as Asuka. I shouldn't be compared to a toddler!" They reached the Fairy Hills and Wendy said calmly "I'm going to have shower. And then, I'll prove my maturity."

She slammed the bathroom door, leaving Carla to mutter "Well, your not going about it in a very mature way..."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here's Chapter 2, way later than I intended. I'm on holiday so I haven't had much time to write stuff but I will try as much as I can, and as soon as I'm back, they'll come quicker. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it :)**

Still Just A Kid

Chapter 2

As Wendy stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself, she realised maybe her outfits weren't making her look very grown up. Pretty little dresses were not exactly what anyone else wore. So she decided before she went back to the guild hall, she'd head to the shops and try to find some new clothes.

* * *

Wendy entered the clothes shop nearest to Fairy Hills with Carla floating behind. They wandered around a bit and the girl found herself looking far too much at kids' dresses. She pulled her eyes away, telling herself she was too old for them when she noticed an aisle dedicated to the the popular brand ''Heart Kreuz". Wendy had seen Lucy and Erza wear Heart Kreuz clothes and armour so she went over to have a look.

She picked a red t-shirt with a cross in the middle and a pair of jeans, both, unfortunately, in size XXS. She was about to leave for the checkout before she noticed a black leather jacket that she knew she had to buy. With that thing, she herself might forget her own age.

Pleased with her choice, Wendy paid and left the shop. She quickly changed into her new outfit and took a moment to admire her slightly older look. Even Carla said she looked good. The sky Dragonslayer had decided not to do a job today; she had her own mission to take care of. She walked back to the guild hall, hoping the guild would notice her new appearance.

* * *

Wendy saw Team Natsu at a table in the corner of the hall doing their usual things. She wandered over to the group and smiled as they saw her.

"Hey, everyone!" Wendy greeted brightly.

"Hey, Wendy. Nice jacket!" Natsu called, making the girl blush.

"Looks like you've had a bit of a wardrobe change," Lucy observed. "It looks good on you!"

"Thanks, guys!" Wendy beamed. "I'll see you all later, I've got something I've got to ask some people."

"See ya, Wendy!" Natsu waved. The others waved as well.

Wendy went to the bar where Mirajane was cleaning glasses and plates.

"Hi, Mira," she said politely.

"Hey, Wendy, oh my gosh, that outfit looks _so cute_ on you!" Mirajane squealed.

"U-um, thanks..." Wendy answered, slightly disappointed by this reaction. "Hey, Mira, if you put the guild into different categories that you could choose, where would you put me?"

"Hmmm, well that's easy. I'd put you in the Adorable Kiddie Section!"

"O-oh. Who else is in there?"

"Well, there's Asuka, of course, and uh... I guess Romeo used to be in it but he's kind of grown up now."

"Haven't I grown up?" Wendy asked almost desperately.

"Well, not physically. Which is why you're still adorable!" Mira took this moment to squeeze Wendy into a tight hug.

Once the barmaid let go, the sky Dragonslayer slipped away and decided to try another wizard. She saw Mirajane's brother, Elfman, sitting close by, drinking a large mug of beer. Wendy supposed he was worth a try.

"Hey, Elfman," she called, and the huge man turned and grinned at her. "Would you say I was just a little girl?"

"Sure, but you're the MANLIEST little girl I ever seen!" Elfman told her, patting her on the back rather heavily. Wendy wasn't even sure what he meant by that but it sounded like a compliment, so she thanked him and moved on.

She heard a loud crunching noise from behind her and turned to see Gajeel eating a bowl of screws like they were cereal. Pantherlily was watching him curiously.

"Hey, Gajeel, hey, Lily," she said to the pair.

"Hey, kid. 'Sup?" the iron Dragonslayer returned through a mouthful of metal. Lily smiled and waved.

"I was just wondering how you consider my age."

"Kid," Gajeel placed a hand on Wendy's shoulder and looked her in the eye. "You're small, even smaller than Shrimp," he gestured to Levy who was reading in a quiet space of the guild hall. "However, that doesn't mean you ain't badass sometimes. When you fight, your age doesn't matter. Don't worry about it, you don't need to."

"I agree," Lily said. "It's been an honour to fight beside someone as selfless and outgoing as you, Wendy."

Wendy was touched by this speech but it wasn't quite what she wanted.

Juvia was sitting alone at a table, staring at her "darling Gray", when Wendy came over to her.

"Hi, Juvia, what are you up to?" she asked.

"O-oh, er, n-nothing!" Juvia stammered, hastily turning away from her beloved. "W-what is it you want?"

Wendy chose not to push her friend to tell her anything else so she dropped it. "Well, I wanted to ask you something. Do you think I'm mature?"

Juvia looked at her blankly for a second, then she smiled kindly. "Wendy, you're too sweet to be mature but that's OK. The reason I can like you so easily is because of that. Your underdevelopment keeps you from becoming my rival in claiming darling Gray's heart."

Wendy blushed heavily. "N-no! I didn't mean I was trying to attract anyone! E-especially not Gray!" She ran from the scene before things got more awkward.

Realising everyone she had asked so far was fairly young, Wendy decided to try someone a little older. Her eye was caught by the Thunder Legion, a team made up of four members all in their twenties.

"Hi, guys," the blue-haired girl said.

"Hey, Wendy," they all replied.

"Can I ask you all a question?"

"Sure, go ahead," Bickslow told her.

"OK, do you think I act like a little kid?"

"Well, not as much as you look like one," Laxus laughed. "You can really knock 'em flyin' where it counts."

"Really?" asked Wendy hopefully.

"Of course, that's after they underestimate you cause of your size."

Wendy deflated slightly. Noticing this, Freed added "But that could be used to your advantage!"

"And even when you're not on the field, your healing magic is pretty useful," Bickslow supplied helpfully.

"And you've even got the advantage over other girls because you're so cute!" Evergreen smiled.

Wendy pouted. Why did it always come back to her being cute?

"Thanks, guys," she said half-heartedly.

Wendy found herself wondering what Romeo would think of her, since they were about the same age. She saw him talking to his father, Macao, and Wakaba. They turned as she approached and the boy said "Hey, Wendy, what's up?"

"Romeo, I need to ask you something important."

"Um, sure," Romeo replied, confused. Was this some kind of love confession?

Wendy took a deep breath. "Do you consider me an adult?"

Romeo stared at her. "Not really, Wendy. I mean, I'm older than you, and I wouldn't say I was an adult."

"Oh. It's just, before Tenrou Island, I was a lot older than you, but I guess things have changed."

"Listen, Wendy, I don't want to upset you, I just don't think you need to worry about how I think of you. I know you're awesome whether you're a kid or an adult.

"OK, but also, do you think I'm cute?"

Romeo blushed heavily. "Uh... c-cute as in a-attractive, or as in... like Asuka?"

Wendy thought for a minute. "Both."

"Ah."

"Well?"

"Um... are you cute? Well, I-I guess."

"In which way?"

"U-um... I dunno, b-both?"

"Wow." Wendy was lost for words. Romeo thought she was attractive? "Thank you, Romeo!" she said, hugging the boy who reddened further.

"Uh, no problem."

"I'll talk to you later!" Considerably happier, Wendy left to find a new target.

"Oh, Wendy!" Romeo called. She stopped. "U-um, I l-like your jacket."

They both smiled and blushed. "Thanks."

Seeing more people to ask things, Wendy went to talk to them.

 **A/N: It was way too easy for me to throw in a bit of RoWen for me to not. So I did.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3 is finally here. I'm back now so these will be more often (at least once a week but maybe more). Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it :)**

Wendy went over to the bar again where she found Cana chugging barrels of beer. She asked Mira for a glass of juice and took a sip before clearing her throat loudly.

"Ahem, ex-excuse me? Um, um, Cana?" Wendy tried. Eventually, Cana lowered her barrel from her face.

"Eh?"

"Oh, hi. Well, Cana, do you think I'm mature?" the girl asked. Cana snorted.

"You ever had _beer?_ " she replied.

"Well, no, I'm not old en-"

" _Exactly!_ No, you're not mature, kid, you're drinking _apple juice_ in a _bar_."

"Well, when you put it that way..." The drunk woman shoved a barrel into Wendy's arms.

" _Drink it,_ and I'll call you mature."

Wendy gulped. Drink beer? But she couldn't do that. Beer was for grown-ups. That's what Master Rouball had said. Of course, she had been ten at the time. Well, whatever. Nine years had passed since then, so technically she was an adult. (Yes, she was still holding onto that.)

"Fine." Wendy tipped back her head and downed the golden liquid. She then choked as the intensity of the taste hit her. It was the most disgusting thing she'd ever had.

Cana laughed. "Wow, that was impressive. OK then, you've made it to womanhood as far as I'm concerned."

Wendy thanked her and then ran to the bathroom to vomit.

Once she had cleaned herself up, (and feeling very grateful her new clothes weren't ruined) Wendy went to talk to the third smallest Fairy Tail wizard, Levy. She remembered seeing the quiet bookworm in a corner of the hall so she made her way there and saw Levy just where she had been.

"Hey, Levy," Wendy said, sitting next to the girl. Levy looked up from her book and smiled.

"Hey, Wendy, how's it going?"

"Good, thanks. I just wanted to ask you, what would be the reason people saw me as a little kid?"

"Um, well," Levy looked slightly uncomfortable. "I guess... cause, uh, you are little, and you are a kid. So you are a little kid."

"But people consider you an adult and you're nearly as small as me. I would've thought the problem was my chest size but no-one seems to notice that with you."

Levy looked down at her flat chest and sighed despairingly.

"Well, thanks anyway," Wendy waved goodbye and wandered off.

She turned towards a giggling sound and saw Asuka with Alzack and Bisca, talking about something that was almost too funny for her to talk.

"Hey, guys," she said, coming up to them.

"Wendy!" Asuka yelled running up to her and giving her a big squeeze. Wendy laughed and returned the hug.

"Hey, kiddo," Alzack greeted. "What's up?"

"Well," Wendy began, struggling to put down the clingy child, "I wanted to know. What's the difference between me and Asuka?"

Bisca smiled. "Well, one difference is your hair colour."

"Yeah, but I mean like _actual_ difference."

"You can control your magic," Alzack told her. "The only reason we know Asuka can is because Bisca and I both can. You've actually shown it many times. Also, you're a Dragonslayer. However hard Asuka trains she will never reach your power. You've even surpassed most of the adults in the guild."

"Wow, I have?" Wendy smiled brightly.

"But tell us this, Wendy," Bisca said, looking concerned now. "Why are you comparing yourself to Asuka? What do you want to prove?"

"I... I just want to be treated like an adult," Wendy admitted.

"Wendy... you're not an adult. Sure, you're older than Asuka but you're the youngest official guildmember. Some people will always see you as just a kid but you can't let that get you down."

Wendy gritted her teeth. "No! You're wrong. I'm gonna find a way to prove it."

And with that she ripped a poster off the Mission Board and stormed out of the guild hall.

The guild went silent for a minute.

"What just happened?"

"Was that Wendy?"

"Did she just take a mission by herself?"

"Hey, Salamander!" Gajeel growled. "You'd better go find her."

"What? Why me?"

" _Cause,_ she's on your team," the iron Dragonslayer explained.

"Pfft, she'll be fine," Natsu waved it away.

"No, she won't," Erza suddenly went wide-eyed. "That was an S-class quest!"

"What?!" Lucy screamed.

"Is she crazy?!" Gray yelled.

"Oh, Wendy..." Carla breathed, tears forming in her eyes.

"WENDY, YOU IDIOT!" Natsu roared. "I'M GONNA BRING YOU HOME!"

As one, the remaining members of Team Natsu rushed out of the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's Chapter 4. This was kind of hard since I've never really got the hang of writing fight scenes bit hopefully it's OK. Expect the next chapter in a week (or less). Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it :)**

Still Just A Kid

Chapter 4

Wendy dashed through the streets of Magnolia, following a map on the back of the mission poster. She had blindly chosen a random quest, convinced that anything for the S-class would be good proof of her maturity. The one she now held in her hand was asking for someone to remove some dangerous creatures from a nearby forest. It wasn't too specific so Wendy knew she would have to improvise.

As she neared the forest, Wendy noticed that the sky was darkening and she realised that it was getting late. Well, she was an adult now so she'd go to bed as late as she wanted. It also helped her see the strange glow coming from the trees. Wendy gave one tree a curious poke and suddenly felt a surge of power run through her arm.

"Woah! I feel so much stronger. Maybe this can help me fight whatever's hiding in here." She moved on, peering into the darkness and searching for any sign of danger.

Suddenly, an arrow embedded itself in the tree right next to the girl.

"Huh? What?" She frantically scanned the area, trying to see where the projectile had come from. Her eyes fell on a skull staring back at her. Wendy screamed before realising it was being worn as a helmet. A small, almost pathetic looking creature faced her and stood, wearing various other bones as armour. Wendy sighed in relief.

"So it's only you, huh?" she asked the... thing. "You don't seem too bad." The thing looked at something above her and Wendy turned to see a huge version of it towering above her at at least ten feet. In spite of the danger, Wendy wondered where it had found the bones it had shrouded itself in. "Is this your friend, little guy?" she asked the smaller thing. "Well, I guess I'll have to take you down." She breathed in deeply, filling her cheeks and lungs with the element which gave her her strength.

" **Sky Dragon ROAAARRRRR!** " she yelled, blasting a jet of wind at the creature. It stumbled back but did not fall. It instead drew a horribly spiky sword from its back and lunged forwards at its opponent. Wendy jumped out of the way but lost her balance and tripped over a tree root. "Yagh!" she yelped, faceplanting the ground.

She raised her head to see the creature swing at her again. Hurriedly, Wendy chanted " **Vernier!** ", temporarily increasing her speed enough to dodge the attack.

Not taking her eyes off the monster, Wendy took a minute to catch her breath. To her surprise, however, the smaller thing latched onto her leg and began scratching at her jeans furiously.

"H-hey, those were expensive!" she groaned. She then squealed in pain as the thing's claws dug into her skin. Wendy pulled and pulled at the creature but it was quite attached to her leg. "Fine then. **I call upon thee, the stalwart might to cleave the heavens: Arms!** " Her arm began to glow bright blue and she punched the thing on its head, making it let go and roll on the floor, clutching its head.

"Hmph," she grunted, crossing her arms. She tried to ignore the stinging claw-marks that were now dripping with blood. "Just a scratch, now I'm ready to deal with you." Wendy faced the giant creature with defiance. The skull seemed unfazed by the girl's bravery but then skulls didn't convey much emotion.

" **Sky Dragon Wing Attack!** " she shouted, swinging her arms around to send waves of wind cutting at the creature's boney cladding. The bones began to crack and Wendy used this by roaring " **Sky Dragon ROAAARRRRR!** ", shattering the armour. Whatever was inside it vanished in a wisp of smoke.

"Phew..." Wendy sighed. She was about to leave when she saw the worst possible thing. A small crowd of skull creatures had formed around her and were closing in on her. There must have been maybe seven or eight of them. Then suddenly, they were upon her. Ripping and tearing, they clung to her arms, legs, back and even her head, forcing her to the ground. Every cut stung and Wendy couldn't help but scream.

What could she possibly do now? Was she going to die? Why had she been so stupid? Wendy couldn't answer those questions with all the horrible pain she felt.

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsu and the others were searching for their missing friend. They had been using Natsu's nose mostly but it was taking a lot longer than they had hoped.

"She definitely left town," Natsu stated.

"Where do you think she was going?" Gray asked.

"Well, her smell leads somewhere in the direction of the weird forest."

"Weird forest?" Lucy questioned curiously.

"Yeah, y'know, the glowy one that nobody really goes near. It's s'posed to have dangerous monsters living in it. Man, Wendy really chose a great quest!" Natsu's head then connected with the ground, helpfully guided by Erza's fist.

"That's quite enough. Wendy could be in serious danger," she reminded the fire Dragonslayer. Carla wilted at her words.

"Weeell... let's go to the forest then," Lucy said, hoping that they would stop being idiots.

"Aye, sir!" Happy yelled.

* * *

Team Natsu entered the forest cautiously.

"WEN-" Erza slammed a gloved hand over Natsu's mouth, blocking his incredibly loud voice.

"Shut up!" she hissed. "We can't let her know we're here."

"What? Why not?"

"Because, idiot, if Wendy realises we're following her, she's gonna think we don't believe in her or something," Gray explained icily. "Come on, let's keep searching."

The group walked in silence for a while before they heard a scream, both terrified and terrifying.

"WENDY!" Natsu bolted towards the sound, the others close behind. What they saw froze them to the spot. There was Wendy, under a pile of weird creatures dressed in bones and slowly tearing the girl apart. Blood poured from her wounds and she cried silently, wishing for the pain to go away.

Natsu's fists clenched and veins started showing on his forehead. "Those things are gonna pay!" he growled. He ran towards the scene, his face clearly showing the rage and fury building up. " **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!** " he roared, knocking most of the creatures off the poor girl. "How dare you hurt my friend?!" he yelled at them, letting loose with a few fiery punches before turning towards the fallen Wendy. "Wendy, are you alright?" he asked gently, trying to lift her without causing her too much pain.

"I... I think so. I'm... so s-sorry," the girl mumbled, tears flowing freely down her face.

"It's OK, you're safe now," Natsu replied.

"Wendy!" Carla flew straight towards her friend, unable to hold back her own tears. "Oh, Wendy, I was so worried!"

"We've got to get her back to the guild quick!" the fire Dragonslayer told his friends as he walked back towards them.

"Is it serious?" Erza asked, her face unreadable.

"Yes."

"In that case, let's go." The team left the forest and went back home as fast as they could.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is the final chapter so thank you for reading all the way. Hope you enjoy it :)**

Still Just A Kid

Chapter 5

Wendy awoke to a bright light and frantic whispers. She was in a hospital room, she knew that. She tried to remember what happened whilst pushing herself up but found she couldn't do either. She listened for a bit to what the people around her were saying.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"She will. I'm glad you called me, I don't think anyone else has my kind of magic."

"Thanks for coming so quickly. It's lucky Natsu found her so soon, but there wasn't anything we could do after that."

"No problem."

Wendy tried to think who the person was. She didn't know many people with healing magic. She opened her eyes wearily. Sitting in front of her were Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Happy and Carla, all looking concerned. Beside her, with her hands above Wendy, glowing with a soft, blue light, was the mystery healer: Chelia Blendy of Lamia Scale.

"Chelia? Why are you here?" Wendy asked weakly.

"Oh, Wendy, you're awake!" the pink-haired girl exclaimed happily.

"WENDY!" Carla flew over to the sky Dragonslayer, tears pouring down her face. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOU WERE NEARLY KILLED!"

"Carla..." Wendy couldn't stop herself from crying as she hugged her friend. "I'm sorry."

"Glad to see you're OK, kiddo," Natsu grinned.

"Thank you for saving me," Wendy said, voice shaking.

"No way I'd let you die."

"You should still take it easy for a while though," Erza told her.

"What? But if you guys get hurt badly, you just carry on and no-one questions it," Wendy argued. There was an awkward silence. Erza took a deep breath.

"WENDY MARVELL, YOU TRY THIS CRAP AGAIN AND I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET IT!" she roared.

"OK, OK, it won't happen again, I promise!" Wendy squeaked, trembling under the mighty wrath of Titania.

"Good."

"Wait..." Wendy suddenly realised what she had done. "Noooo! I can't believe I just promised not to try to be grown-up! Erza how could you trick me like that?"

"It's for your own good."

"But, but you know I can't break promises!"

"That was the idea."

"Wow," Natsu said. "Who knew Erza could show her care for people in a such a heartless way?" Erza then punched him to the other side of the guild hall.

"Well, we'll leave you to rest, Wendy," Gray said, gently ushering a fuming Erza out of the room. The others followed, leaving Wendy alone.

* * *

Later on, there was a knock at Wendy's door.

"Come in," she called, wondering who it was. In walked Romeo with a nervous but friendly smile. "Oh, hi, Romeo."

"Hey. So, I heard you were kinda upset by how things turned out for you."

"Oh, no, it's fine," the girl mumbled.

"I just wanted you to know, I know how you feel. But if you want, we could grow up together. Slowly." Romeo smiled again.

Wendy beamed. "I'd love to!" The two children hugged for a long time.

When they parted, Romeo added, "So, when you're better, you wanna go out and buy you some new jeans?"

"Yeah, that'd be great! Thank you so much, Romeo!"

"No problem. Just work on healing up." The boy stood up and left Wendy to fall asleep with a big smile on her face.


End file.
